El primero y ultimo amor
by Hanami-san Desu
Summary: Antes de su muerte pudo encontrar el verdadero amor. historia yaoi pareja Levi x Eren. se que no es buen resumen pero espero que les guste


**disclaimer:** los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenesen le pertenesen a su respectivo creador.

**parejas:** Eren x Levi (chico x chico). **si no te gusta el yaoi no te recomiendo leer la historia y para los que si desfrutenla.**

**este fic no contiene lemmon tal vez en un futuro si :3.**

* * *

La pelea contra los titanes había terminado la humanidad por fin triunfo, los ciudadanos de la murallas estaban tan felices por su libertad pero sabían perfectamente que no todos los titanes habían muerto faltaba uno el cual era un humano.

-Eren ya se cumplió tu sueño-Levi le decía a eren mientras limpiaba su espada ya que estaba manchada de sangre

-no todavía no- Eren decía mientras veía el cielo

-¿qué? pero si ya no existen los titanes-Levi le dijo a eren enojado

-seguirán existiendo mientras yo siga vivo

Levi había olvidado que eren era mitad titán y mitad humano ya que el sabia que tendría que ser decapitado. Levi lo quería olvidar ya que en él había crecido un sentimiento por eren por el cual sentía las ganas de protegerlo de cualquier cosa pero eso era inevitable ya que al acabar con los titanes eren no era de mucha ayuda siendo un titán.

La semana siguiente Erwin llamo a Levi a su despacho para hablar de Eren.

-con permiso-Levi dijo mientras entraba al despacho

-pasa Levi-Erwin le dijo a Levi mientras veía por la ventana-toma asiento-decía mientras señalaba una de las sillas que estaban en frete de su escritorio

-de que quieres hablar Erwin-levi decía mientras se sentaba

-es sobre eren como sabrás Eren ya no puedes seguir vivo-Erwin decía viendo a Levi fijamente

-lo sé pero ¡¿porque?!-Levi decía golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos

-Eren puede ser peligroso para la humanidad no podemos darnos el Lugo de dejarlo vivir-Erwin decía mientras se acercaba a Levi –se que amas a Eren pero no podemos dejarlo vivo solo porque tú quieras.

-tsh ¿cuándo morirá?-Levi dijo desviando la mirada de Erwin

-en dos semanas-Erwin dijo mientras se sentaba en si escritorio-¿quieres ser tu quien lo mate?

-si quiero ser a quien vea por última vez-levi dijo mientras se retiraba-en ese momento quiero estar a solas con él.

-claro los dejaremos solos-Erwin decía mientras veía unos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio

_-Mierda ahora como le diré al mocoso de esto no quiero que se asuste-_. Levi se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a su despacho para su sorpresa eren estaba ahí.

-heichou Levi-Eren decía mientras lo saludaba como se debía-¿cuándo voy a morir?-pregunto Eren con un tono cabizbajo

-¿cómo sabes que vas a morir?-Levi pregunto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

-lo supe desde que terminamos con los titanes hace una semana-dijo Eren quedándosele viendo a Levi-sabía que yo era el único titán con vida así que ya tenía en cuenta que tenía que morir, estaré dispuesto a morir por la humanidad-.

-así que estas dispuesto a morir por la humanidad-decía mientras se sentaba en su silla

-si, siempre y cuando quien esté a cargo de dar fin a mi vida sea usted-decía con un tono feliz y nervioso-porque lo amo heichou Levi-Eren pensaba que ya no tenía porque retener ese sentimiento afín de cuentas iba a morir que mas daba si iba a declararse tenía que hacerlo ahora sino ya no tendría otra oportunidad.

Levi no pensó en nada solo se levanto de su asiento camino hacia eren lo estampo a la pared y lo beso era un beso primero forzado ya que Eren no se lo esperaba pero segundos después el beso fue correspondido se alegaron unos centímetros para tomar aire.

-¿Por qué tenias que ser mitad titán Eren? Yo quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida Eren-Levi decía con un tono triste

-lo siento heichou pero no fue mi culpa, yo también quisiera pasar mis días con usted-Eren decía con tono melancólico-¿puedo pedirle algo?

-que cosa Eren.

-¿saldría conmigo?-Eren decía mientras miraba a Levi fijamente-hasta mi muerte.

-claro Eren pero ten en cuenta que no es por lastima ¿entendiste?-Levi decía mientras se paraba

-¿puedo preguntar algo?

-que-dijo Levi con fastidio ayudando a eren al levantarse

-¿mi amor es correspondido?-eren pregunto un poco preocupado

-claro que si mocos sino no hubiera aceptado a salir contigo-Levi dijo enojado

-gracias heichou.

-¿porque me agradeces?-dijo extrañado

-porque acepto a salir conmigo y porque mi amor es correspondido

-tsh maldito mocoso, ve y limpia las habitaciones no creas que porque estas condenado a muerte voy a tener diferente trato contigo-decía Levi mientras tomaba unos papeles que estaban en su escritorio y los revisaba-anda muévete los quiero bien limpios y hazlo mejor que la vez pasada si no de lo contrario lo repetirás tres veces.

-si heichou-Eren bufo, tenía que hacerlo o sino pasaría todo el día limpiando las habitaciones

Todo el día estuvo recordando lo que paso a medio día estaba feliz ya que desde ese momento ya era pareja de Levi, no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado las habitaciones impecables

Al principio nadie se había dado cuenta de que Eren y Levi salían ya que no se notaba, como es normal de Levi siempre estaba ocupado en asuntos de las tropas mientras eren hacia todo lo posible para no molestarlo pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba completamente enamorado y sus días estaban ya contados Eren quería pasar cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora con su amado Heichou.

A medida que pasaban los días eren se acercaba mas a Levi, Levi solo mostraba un poco de afecto cuando estaban solos pero no era mucho solo eran pocas las veces que lo abrazaba o le tomaba la mano una que otra vez era un beso pero solo en la frente eren se preguntaba por qué no mostraba afecto eren daría cualquier cosa por volver a sentir sus labios juntos.

Una semana antes de la muerte de Eren tendrían una misión Levi se puso en un lugar más lejos que Eren, cuando se alegaran más de las murallas se iban a dispersarse a eren le toco en distinto lugar que Levi, Eren iría al oeste y levi al norte.

Erwin antes de dispersarse noto que eren no dejaba de ver a levi con una mirada triste y no tardó en preguntarle a levi que era lo que pasaba

-oye Levi he escuchado que estas saliendo con Eren-decía sin quitar la vista de enfrente

-¿he Como supiste eso?-dijo levi mientras veía a erwin con su cara enojada

-je la mayoría del escuadrón lo sabe Hanji nos lo conto-Erwin dijo con una sonrisita en su cara-de todas formas me alegro de que estén saliendo pero ¿si le prestas atención?

-maldita cuatro ojos me las pagara, pero porque preguntas que si le prestó atención

-es que antes de dividirnos no apartaba la mirada de ti y en su rostro se notaba tristeza.

-ahora que lo mencionas no he podido ponerle atención ya que he tenido mucho papeleo que revisar

-deberías prestarle más atención ya que no tiene mucho tiempo para vivir recuerda que el día de su muerte ya está decidida

-odio admitirlo pero creo que tienes razón tal vez ese mocoso este pensando que acepte salir con el por pura lastima llegando de la misión hablare con él.

Ahí acabo la plática se estaba acercando a su objetivo. Cuando se volvieron a reunir todos para volver a los muros.

Eren sintió que alguien lo veía así que volteo y era el cavo Levi, se le hiso raro que él lo viera. Usualmente era él quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía que la mirada de Levi quería decir algo y Eren lo entendía no había sido en vano siempre quedársele viendo fijamente.

Al llegar a las murallas Levi le ordeno a Eren que fuera a su despacho en 30 minutos

-¿soy eren puedo pasar?

-pasa Eren

-de que quería hablar conmigo

-más respeto mocoso

-lo siento

-quería hablar de tú y yo

-¿porque?-decía eren con un tono de despreocupado

-vaya creo que lo de nosotros no te lo tomas

-¿AHORA SOY YO?

_-¿porque dice esto ahora él es el que acepto salir conmigo y el que no me presta atención ahora soy yo quien no se toma enserio lo de nosotros? NO ME JODAS LEVI-pensaba Eren, realmente estaba enfadado de un momento a otro ya se preocupaba por su relación se le hacía raro_

-no grites maldito mocoso

-pero usted era el que no me prestaba atención y ahora si ¿porque?

-tsh deberías estar agradecido de que me importa y estoy hablando de esto o ¿quieres estar como antes?

-No, pero se me hace raro que de un día para otro ya se interese de nuestra relación

-lo siento-dijo levi desviando la mirada y con voz baja

-¿he?

-lo siento mocoso siento no haberte hecho caso

-…-Eren se quedo impresionado de que Levi se disculpara por algo ya que siempre la otra persona era la que se disculpaba con Levi pero este no era el caso –al contrario no debí haberte forzado a aceptar que salieras conmigo-

-pero que dices mocoso ya te dije que no te acepte por lastima o por estar forzado a salir contigo yo acepte por voluntad propia-decía Levi mientras tomaba la camiseta de Eren en forma de amenaza -¡NO ME JODAS MALDITO MOCOSO!

-¿he?- Eren estaba en shock no creía que lo que estaba escuchando y viendo, Levi estaba realmente enamorado de el –me alegro de escuchar esto

-¿te gusta que te grite?- Levi soltó la camisa de eren al ver su rostro – ¿p-porque lloras?

-estoy feliz de saber que te importa lo que pase entre nosotros

-¿He?, empiezo a creer que estas mal de la cabeza-decía Levi mientras le salía una risa no muy notoria

\- nunca pensé que tuviera sentido de humor heichou" _o haga el intento"__**-**_pensó Eren

* * *

Hola amigos tal vez algunos se habrán fijado que desde hace mucho tiempo que no subo ningún fic, el problema es que se me descompuso la laptop y ingrese a la secundaria y no me ha dado mucho tiempo. Bueno para concluir he dejado este capítulo hasta aquí porque ya no me quedo inspiración pero pronto subiré el otro dejen reviews si les gusto y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
